Sins of the PastMaster Incomplete
by Disabled Magick
Summary: The PastMaster has a plan for MegaKat City, will the SWAT Kats be able to determine it. Just a wee bit of romance, nothing too descriptive.


SWAT Kats  
"Sins of the Past-Master"  
By Magick  
Started: 3/22/03  
Finished: _*INCOMPLETE*  
_  
DISCLAIMER: All Characters aside from Rhianna belong to Hanna-Barbara. Rhianna is mine and will NOT be used unless u have MY permission. I'm not writing this for money...I'm writing this cause I'm a hopeless fan-girl.  
  
***  
  
Rhianna Clawson busied herself tiredly around the garage, picking up tools left over from the day. The owners of the garage, Chance Furlong and her husband, Jake Clawson, kept themselves busy fussing over the car of Deputy Mayor Callie Briggs. Rhianna brushed her black hair out of her face and looked up at the two toms.   
  
"Y'know. For all the money she put in that stupid thing, you'd think she would just give up and buy a new car." She told them. She put a socket wrench in a large red toolbox and walked over to them, she leaned her arm against the car's roof. Chance had his head buried underneath the hood, Jake was on his back lying on the ground next to her feet. She wiped a spot of grease from the car's roof with a rag.  
  
"That would be too easy." Jake said, though his voice was muffled. She heard the clank of a wrench on the car's underside and didn't even want to know what he was hitting. "Besides, Chance likes when she comes around, don't ya, buddy?" Jake teased.  
  
"You're lucky you're under the car, hot-shot." Chance replied.   
  
Rhianna chuckled. "You two are too much. I'm going to go get something to eat." She said, and started for the main part of the garage. The building doubled as a living area for the three mechanics...though Jake and Rhianna were in the process of trying to get their own place. Unfortunately for the two toms, Commander Feral had made it perfectly clear that they are to run this place to repay the destruction of the Enforcer Headquarters close to three years ago.   
  
Jake grabbed her ankle causing her to stumble forward. "Oh no you don't. If we're not done, you're not done." He told her teasingly. "Give me a hand down here." He said.  
  
"Keep it clean you two." Chance joked.   
  
Jake rolled out from underneath the car. "What?" He said with a chuckle.   
  
"I think he meant the innuendo, hon." Rhianna explained.   
  
"I didn't mean it THAT way...c'mon!" Jake said defensively.   
  
Rhianna chuckled and kissed a clean spot on his cheek. "Can I have my ankle back now?" She asked.   
  
"Yeah...sure." Jake said, letting her go. He looked up at his partner. "Can we quit now? It's almost nine o'clock at night." He asked.   
  
Chance stood up and wiped his paws on a rag. "Yeah. Sounds like an idea to me. I'm ready for a break." Chance stretched and cracked his back. "God, I wish she'd buy a new car."  
  
"Pizza?" Rhianna asked. "My treat this time?"  
  
"Yeah." Jake said.   
  
"I'll go order." Chance declared and left the garage.   
  
Rhianna went to follow and Jake grabbed her around her waist and pulled her to his chest. He kissed her neck softly, nibbling it a little.. "Hey." She chuckled.   
  
"What?" He said with feigned innocence. "Am I not allowed to kiss my wife?"   
  
"Okay, okay. Food...I'm a hungry she-kitty...let me go." She chuckled and struggled trying to get free. He just held on tighter. "Jake...c'mon..."  
  
"You act like you don't want to be held by me." He joked.   
  
"I want to eat." She told him again. He finally let her go. She turned and stick her tongue out at him, then went back into the living area of the garage where Chance was hanging up the phone. "Are we good to go?"  
  
"Yep. Half sausage and onion for me and you...have anchovie for Jake." Chance shrugged. "The usual."  
  
"Good." Rhianna fished in her back pocket for a twenty and handed it to Chance. "Here you go."  
  
"Thanks." He said taking the money. Rhianna nodded and went into the living room, she plopped down on the couch next to where Jake had dropped. The brown tom put an arm around her.   
  
"No _Scardey Kat_ tonight. You probably seen all the episodes anyway." Jake said to Chance, flipping through the channels on the TV. He stopped on the news and just listened to Ann Gora. It was just the typical thing, good news, bad news, foiled robberies, successful robberies...Feral taking credit for everything good in Megakat City...typical, boring news. Jake sighed a little, the SWAT Kats hadn't been called much in close to a month. That was a good thing and a bad thing. Good because crime levels were down, bad because the SWAT Kats may need to start training again. Seeing as though he and Chance were the SWAT Kats. Vigilante superheroes out to do what Feral and his Enforcers couldn't. But he was beginning to feel out of condition.

Rhianna looked over at Jake. "You okay?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied, not knowing he had let his concern show.   
  
Rhianna looked doubtful, but that was normal of her. It was hard to lie around her, she always caught on. They hadn't had any big arguments for awhile now, and Jake didn't feel like having another one. She didn't ask anymore, knowing it would be resolved in time.   
  
Just then a knock sounded at the door. Chance walked out of the kitchen and opened it. The pizza kat looked at him and handed him a pizza. He was a tom with dark brown fur, he looked young, probably seventeen or eighteen. He and Chance exchanged words, Chance paid him, gave him a tip, then the kat left.   
  
"Food!" Chance called. He set the pizza down on the coffee table in front of the couch and opened it. He took the first piece and started to eat it quickly.   
  
Rhianna grabbed one before the other two toms could pounce on a second piece. She ate it slowly, picking the sausage off bit by bit.   
  
Suddenly, there was a loud beep from the garage. Jake threw a half-eaten piece of pizza into the box. "ALWAYS when I'm eating!" He growled.   
  
Chance got up with no argument and hurried into the garage to answer the call. He came back in. "C'mon, buddy. Callie says it's the PastMaster." He said then disappeared.  
  
"Always, always, always when I'm eating." Jake grumbled. He got up off of the couch.  
  
"Go save the world, Superhero." Rhianna said quietly.   
  
Jake looked at her and kissed her deeply, then hurried off. She followed him slowly into the hanger, where he changed quickly then jumped into the Turbokat. A high-speed, state-of-the-art jet that Jake built and designed himself. She watched from afar as the jet took off.   
  
"Be careful you guys." She muttered.   
  
****  
  
T-Bone threw the Turbokat into a steep climb when they left the hanger. His piloting skills were unmatched by anyone. Even the top-pilot in the Enforcers weren't as good as he was. Razor sat quietly in the back, prepping his missiles for the time they were needed.  
  
"Did Callie say what Past Master was doing here?" Razor asked his partner.   
  
"Typical deal. Throw the mayor into the past and take over the world." T-Bone shrugged.  
  
"The old 'Take over the world' ploy." Razor sighed. "This should be interesting. I just want to get home and finish my dinner. Why can't the bad-guys wait until I've eaten before they pop up?"   
  
T-Bone chuckled. "We'll talk to him about that." He said. He pushed the throttle of the jet forward and got to City hall quickly and without trouble. He say the PastMaster on the roof, waving his watch around and spouting threats to tied up City Hall workers, the Mayor and Callie as well. "Looks like he's taken everyone hostage."   
  
"Typical." Razor said. "This is where I get off. Be careful."  
  
"You too." T-Bone replied. Razor pressed a button and fell out of the Turbokat on a Cyclotron. He landed on an abandoned highway and sped off for City Hall.  
  
****  
  
Rhianna watched the news intently when Ann started reporting that the SWAT Kats had arrived. She sat on the couch and pulled her knees up to her chest as her golden eyes focused on the television.   
  
"This is Ann Gora for _Kat's Eye News_ the PastMaster has taken control of City Hall. But moments ago the SWAT Kats were reported heading toward the scene." she said, the view changed to a glimpse of the Turbokat in the sky. Rhianna smiled as she watched them.   
  
"Show Feral who's boss, boys." She mumbled with a smile.  
  
****  
  
Razor rode down the streets of MegaKat City and got to City Hall just as T-Bone showed up. Razor shot a grapling hook up onto the roof, T-Bone followed suit and they both flew up. They landed perfectly at a crouch and hid themselves behind a large heating unit.   
  
"Soon I shall rule Megakat City...hehehe. I'll show all of you." The Pastmaster said. Razor rolled his eyes and looked at T-Bone. The burly tom nodded and the two split up. Razor untied the workers and ushered them away quietly. The workers quietly thanked him and disappeared out of the building.   
  
"Hey, short stuff!" T-Bone called. The PastMaster turned and T-Bone fired a net at him. It enveloped the small purple goblin. He broke the net with a magenta light and disappeared over the side of the building. T-Bone went to the edge and looked for him. "What?!" The streets were empty. Soon, a shadow engulfed them. Razor freed the Mayor and Callie as they looked up. The PastMaster was there, riding the back of a black and purple dragon.  
  
"You think you've won, SWAT Kats? Well you're wrong!" He laughed maniacly and disappeared. T-Bone cursed, the Mayor ran off like the coward he was and Razor, as well as Callie, walked up to the larger tom.  
  
"What do you suppose he means by that?" Callie asked.  
  
"I have no idea." T-Bone replied.  


Callie sighed and looked at T-Bone and Razor. "Thanks guys." She said gratefully. She put her paw on T-Bone's arm. "I'm sure the Mayor is grateful, too. He was just...ummm.." She started.  
  
"Scared stupid?" Razor finished.  
  
Callie chuckled. "Yeah. I guess so." She said, just as sirens sounds and lights started flashing. She looked over the roof's side to see the Enforcers showing up. "Time to make an exit."   
  
"Yeah, leave the Enforcers to clean up this mess." T-Bone said. He and Jake disappeared over the edge of the building and ran to their jet. Within minutes, the Turbokat was shooting through the sky over the city. Callie watched them as they disappeared.   
  
Feral stomped up to the Deputy Mayor, he towered over Callie, but he didn't intimidate her one bit. The stiff-jawed commander looked at her. "Where's the PastMaster?" He asked.   
  
"SWAT Kats took care of him already." Callie said simply, she crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot impaitently on the rooftop.  
  
"The SWAT Kats?!" The words came out of Feral's mouth like a foul curse. His jaw shifted in anger. "Those criminals! Those fiends!"   
  
"Hey, you were late, they weren't." Callie said with a shrug. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some things to do before I leave this evening." Callie turned and walked off the roof with a mischevious grin on her face.   
  
****  
  
Rhianna heard the Turbokat roar into the hanger. She got up off of the couch and poked her head in to make sure the jets had stopped. When satisfied she walked onto the hanger floor and looked up at them.  
  
"So?" she asked.  
  
"He's up to something. Something big. Haven't gotten it figured out..." Razor said. He jumped out of the jet and took his helmet off, placing a soft kiss on Rhianna's cheek. "He disappeared before we had a chance to find out what he's planning." He said and took off his bandana. He went to his locker and started to change.  
  
"Well, what did he say before he ran off?" Rhianna asked T-Bone as he jumped out of the Turbokat. He took his helmet and bandana off.  
  
"Basically bad-guy talk for 'I'm up to something big.'" Chance replied.  
  
"'You think you've gotten me beat? You haven't seen anything yet.' Am I close?" She asked with a chuckle.  
  
"Pretty close." Jake said with a chuckle. He handed her his helmet as he unzipped his flight-suit. Revealing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt underneath. She held onto his suit as he pulled sweatpants on.   
  
"Well, did he give you any kind of lead?" Rhianna asked as Jake took his suit back and stored it in his locker.   
  
"Are you kidding? He never does." Chance replied.   
  
"Well, I'm not going to think anymore on it tonight. I'm going to eat my dinner and relax." Jake said, he put his arm around Rhianna's waist and kissed her cheek again. She smiled and leaned into his side.   
  
"Yeah, sounds like a good idea." Chance agreed. "Hey Jake, I noticed the throttle was slipping a little...could you look at it tomorrow, and I'll finish up Callie's car?"  
  
"Sure. I'll take care of it. Probably something simple." Jake shrugged.   
  
"I'm going to get some sleep. See you guys in the morning." Rhianna said tiredly.   
  
"Alright. I'll be up later." Jake said and kissed her goodnight. Rhianna moved away from her husband and walked back into the garage's living area. She jogged upstairs and put on a pair of sweatpants and one of Jake's t-shirts that she usually slept in. She crawled into bed and was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.  
  
****  
  
Jake and Chance sat down on the couch and started eating their cold pizza. "See? Do you see what I mean? Always when we're sitting down to eat, and then when we come home, it's cold." Jake said.  
  
Chance chuckled. "Get over it, buddy." He bit into his pizza, a piece of sausage fell onto his shirt. He picked it up and ate it. "When we're called...we're called...whether we're eating or not."   
  
"No need to get philisophical. I know." Jake said. "What do you think the PastMaster is up to?"  
  
"Not sure." Chance replied, throwing a piece of crust back in the box. "I've been trying to figure it out since we left. Whatever he's planning probably has something to do with the mayor and Callie."  
  
"I'm sure he'll let us know in time. If you'll pardon the pun..." Jake said.   


  



End file.
